under the blue sky
by tarandayo
Summary: Kau bukan sekedar mengisi ruang kosong di atap sekolah. Langit yang awalnya biru melompong—perlahan dipenuhi oleh gumpalan awan; seperti itulah efek keberadaanmu baginya. [MAYUZUMI x READER]


Kedua manik kelabu itu itu terfokus sepenuhnya pada untaian kata yang tercetak di halaman buku—yang bila diterka dari ukuran dan gambar yang menghias sampulnya, memiliki konten yang ringan dan mudah dicerna. _Light novel_ —begitulah sebutannya—sudah menjadi adiksi bagi pemuda itu, membuatnya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya saat di sekolah—terutama ketika jam istirahat.

Membaca novel di atap sekolah adalah ritual hariannya, dan atap gedung bagian utara SMA Rakuzan menjadi tempat favoritnya. Lokasinya yang jarang dijamah para siswa—lantaran atmosfir dan pemandangan yang kalah bila dibanding atap gedung bagian lain—menciptakan suasana yang sempurna bagi sang pemuda; sepi dan tenang.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini ketenangan itu sedikit terusik. Lantaran—

"Novel baru, Mayuzumi-kun?"

—Akhir-akhir ini seseorang selalu mendatangi lokasi favoritnya itu, menyebabkan kini dirinya bukan lagi satu-satunya penghuni atap itu.

 _Lagi-lagi gadis itu._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : KNB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Title** : under the blue sky

 **Genre** : Romance/Drama

 **Pairing** : Mayuzumi x Reader/OC

 **Point of View** : **Mayuzumi's PoV** / first PoV – orang pertama pelaku sampingan

 **Warning** : klise, ide mainstream, **OOCness** , friendzoned!Mayuzumi, dan _fail romance maybe_?

 **Don't like don't read!**

.

.

.

* * *

 _"When a girl tells you about her problems, it does not mean that she complains. It means that she trusts – friendzoned?– you."_

* * *

Kau berdiri di dekatku yang sedang duduk membaca novel. Tubuhmu kau sandarkan pada pagar yang membatasi pinggiran atap. Siang itu, cuaca tak begitu terik lantaran mentari tertutup gumpalan putih yang berkerumun, menjadi pemandangan apik yang memayungi langit Kyoto.

Menghela nafas dengan wajah penat, kau berseru, "Ulangan fisika tadi benar-benar menguras kepala! Rasanya kepalaku akan botak!"

Kulirik kau sekilas, sebelum mataku kembali pada novel di genggaman. "Kurasa kapasitas otakmu yang bermasalah. Aku samasekali tak kesulitan sangat mengerjakannya," tanggapku tak acuh.

Kau mengerling keki. "Huh. Mentang-mentang kau lihai dalam pelajaran fisika."

Aku tak merespon lebih lanjut—menandakan bahwa aku telah tenggelam dalam cerita yang kubaca. Kau mengerti akan hal ini, dan memilih untuk membalikkan tubuh dan menikmati pemandangan di hadapannmu—awan putih yang berarak menghias kanvas biru langit. Jenis pemandangan yang paling enak dinikmati dari atap begini. Itukah alasanmu datang kesini hampir tiap hari?

.

.

.

* * *

Kali pertama aku bertemu denganmu adalah di awal semester, di saat kau dan aku secara kebetulan—berdasarkan undian—mendapat tempat duduk bersebelahan. Kau yang terlebih dahulu menyapa serta mengajak berkenalan, dan aku hanya merespon seadanya. Aku bukan orang yang pandai beramah-tamah, asal kautahu.

Lalu, di jam istirahat, saat aku hendak keluar kelas dengan sebuah _light novel_ di genggaman, kau bertanya mau kemana aku—dan kujawab saja ke atap. Tak mungkin kau tertarik kesana, pikirku saat itu. Namun tanpa kuduga, kau malah mengikutiku sambil menenteng sebuah _shoujo manga_. Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang menemaiku di atap sekolah.

Dan terus berlanjut hingga kini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tadi Hayama bilang 'terima kasih sudah mendukungku!' saat aku menyampaikan pesan agar dia terus berjuang, _kyaa_ , aku senang sekali~" serumu dengan kedua tangan memegangi pipi serta wajah merona. Matamu berbinar-binar seperti orang baru menang undian. Aku sudah hapal ekspresi itu—ekspresi yang kautunjukkan tiap membicarakan pemuda itu.

Aku menoleh dengan tatapan tak minat, lalu menanggapi dengan datar, "Kurasa dia mengatakan hal itu pada setiap gadis yang menggemarinya. Tak ada yang istimewa. Kau terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya."

Wajahmu langsung mengkerut sebal. "Huh, kau itu tak mengerti perasaanku. Siapapun pasti senang kalau direspon oleh orang yang disukainya."

Aku tak menanggapi lagi, karena bacaan di tanganku jauh lebih penting daripada curhatan tidak jelas dari gadis yang berdebar karena di- _notice_ pujaan hati. Hei, aku bukan gadis remaja yang hobi membicarakan soal cinta.

(Ya, kau selalu menceritakan banyak hal padaku; dan segala hal mengenai pemuda kelas dua yang merupakan rekan setimku di klub basket itu adalah topik favoritmu.)

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah benda tiba-tiba menghalangi pandanganku ke novel yang sedang kubaca, yang ternyata adalah sebuah kotak bekal. Aku mendongak untuk menatap sang pelaku—yang tanpa melihat pun, aku sudah tahu bahwa _siapa lagi kalau bukan kau._

Kau sudah sering membawa minuman dan makanan yang kaubeli dari kantin untuk disantap bersamaku di atap sekolah. Aku sungguh tak habis pikir, banyak orang lain yang bisa dijadikan teman makan serta mengobrol, lantas mengapa kaumalah repot-repot menyambangiku?

(Walau rasa sangsi bercokol, nyatanya aku tak pernah mengusirmu—lantaran kau tak sepenuhnya berisik. Terkadang kau mengoceh panjang lebar, dan terkadang kau diam membaca komik atau mendengar lagu. Sporadis.)

"Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu, hehe." Kau berujar dengan senyuman lebar, sembari meletakkan kotak _bento_ di pangkuanku tanpa izin. Kemudian kau mendudukkan diri di sebelahku.

"Ayo makan bersama. Ini buatanku, lho," ujarmu sembari membuka tutup kotak—menampilkan makanan yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat apik dan menggiurkan.

"Huh. Kau akan lebih berisik kalau aku menolaknya," rutukku sembari meletakkan _light novel_ -ku, lanjut dengan membuka _bento_ -ku.

Dengan tangan tertangkup, kau berseru, " _Ittadakimasu_!"

Suapan pertama masuk di mulutku. Hei, rasanya … enak.

Kau menatapku penuh harap. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hmm, lumayan. Kupikir kau hanya gadis tak berguna—tapi ternyata tidak juga," komentarku.

Sebersit kilat iritasi timbul di wajahmu, kemudian delikan setengah kesal. "Eh? Jadi begitu anggapanmu tentangku selama ini?"

Aku tak menjawab dan lanjut melahap isi bekal itu dengan perlahan namun pasti. Kau tersenyum melihatnya.

Sembari mencomot sepotong sosis goreng, kau mulai bercerita. "Sebenarnya aku buat tiga bekal. Satunya kuberi pada Hayama."

Aku menghentikan kunyahanku.

"Saat menerimanya tadi, dia mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum lebar padaku, ehehe. Aku sangat senang!" Kau tersipu, dan lagi-lagi menunjukkan _sindrom-gadis-yang-sedang-jatuh-cinta._

Sementara itu, kedua alisku bertaut. "Kenapa tidak sekalian makan bersamanya?" tanyaku, tanpa menyembunyikan nada heran.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku belum siap …" kau menjawab dengan agak gugup.

Aku memutar bola mata bosan. "Pecundang."

Kau tampak tertohok dengan komentar frontalku. "Huh, kau itu dari dulu omongannya memang selalu tajam, ya?" tanyamu sarkastik.

"Aku hanya bicara apa adanya," sanggahku enteng.

(Sebenarnya, aku tak paham denganmu. Kau selalu bercerita mengenai isi hatimu padaku—memangnya aku ini sahabat wanitamu?)

.

.

.

* * *

"Kautahu, ada lebih banyak orang yang lebih responsif—dan peduli untuk kaujadikan teman mengobrol," ujarku hari itu.

Kau terdiam sejenak. Lalu kau berkata, "Err, sebenarnya … aku lebih nyaman saat bercerita padamu. Soalnya, kau itu orangnya cuek, jadi aku merasa bisa lepas bercerita, tanpa khawatir kalau isi hatiku itu akan disebarkan ke orang lain, dijadikan rumor, atau sebagainya …"

Kemudian kau melanjutkan, "Selain itu, aku senang dengan gaya bicaramu yang walau tajam—namun apa adanya. Tidak hipokrit."

Aku tertegun. Sepertinya kau melihatku dari sisi yang berbeda, huh?

.

.

.

* * *

Bunyi bel—pertanda waktu istirahat usai—mendistraksi fokusku membaca novel. Pembatas halaman kusematkan sebelum novel kututup, kemudian aku beranjak dari 'singgasana'ku. Saat meregangkan tubuh—aku langsung teringat seseuatu.

Oh iya, seingatku kau masih berada disini, berdiam membaca komik tak jauh dariku. Aku menolehkan kepala—dan mataku menangkap dirimu yang duduk bersender di pagar pembatas dengan kaki berselonjor, komik yang tergeletak di pangkuan—serta kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat.

Ternyata kau tertidur. Ah, biarkan saja, yang penting sekarang aku harus memasuki kelas sebelum diocehi _sensei_ lantaran terlambat. Namun entah mengapa, tubuhku berkata lain. Seolah tersihir, kedua kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya, bergerak mendekati tubuhmu yang terkulai begitu saja.

Aku berjongkok, dan deru napasmu yang pelan dan teratur menyapa gendang telingaku. Lalu—entah impuls darimana—aku mulai mengamati wajahmu. Rambut hitam yang tergerai menutupi sebagian wajah, kelopak mata yang dihias bulu lentik, lalu …

… _cantik._

 _Hah_? Aku tersentak kala satu kata itu melintas di benakku. Cih, apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku segera bangkit dan meninggalkan atap sekolah dimana kau yang masih pulas tertidur—dengan perasaan aneh yang menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sayang sekali, kita tak duduk sebangku lagi. Tempat duduk kita sangat berjauhan malah," Kau berujar penuh kekecewaan. Tadi kelas kami kembali mengadakan rotasi tempat duduk, dan itu mengakhiri masa kami sebagai teman sebangku. "Tapi tenang saja, kita akan tetap mengobrol disini." Kau tersenyum simpul.

Tetap berteman, huh? Dan tetap becengkrama? Apa boleh kubiarkan keadaan tetap statis begini?

Sejurus kemudian, topik pembicaraan berganti. "Eh, nanti aku akan menonton latihan basket kalian, lho. Aku ingin melihat permainan Hayama!"

Dan saat itu pula aku memantapkan hati.

"Diamlah."

Kau yang sedang riuh bercerita langsung bungkam tatkala satu kata bernada dingin itu terlontar dari mulutku. Kau menatapku kaget bercampur bingung—ah, aku yakin sekarang wajahku pasti tampak sangat mengerikan.

"… ma-maaf kalau aku berisik …" lirihmu.

Simpan permintaan maafmu itu, karena setelahnya aku menajamkan sorot mata dan kembali berkata, "Kau sangat berisik, dan itu menggangguku. Jadi jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Biarkan aku sendiri."

Dan setelah itu, kau tak pernah menyapaku, atau mendatangiku di atap sekolah lagi seperti yang baru saja kaujanjikan. Seperti yang kuinginkan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Reader's PoV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor bersama teman-temanku. Gerombolanku mengobrol seru layaknya siswi SMA dengan semangat masa muda yang menggebu. Mengambil jeda, aku menoleh ke jendela kaca yang membingkai pemandangan di luar sana. Mataku menangkap warna biru langit yang dihias awan putih berarak—pemandangan yang familiar bagiku.

Membuatku teringat sesuatu.

Tak ada lagi sapaan yang kulayangkan pada pemuda itu. Tak ada lagi untaian cerita yang kusampaikan dengan sosok penyendiri itu. Tak ada lagi pemandangan helaian kelabu menari dihembus angin yang menyapa indera penglihatan.

Urusan teman—aku tak perlu khawatir, karena aku punya sahabat-sahabat yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan ceritamu, dengan lebih pengertian dan responsif tentunya. Saat jam istirahat, aku tak akan kesepian karena kaupunya banyak teman yang akan mengajakmu makan bersama.

Lantas mengapa, ketika satu orang itu tak eksis lagi di sampingku, aku merasa ada yang hilang?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Third PoV**

Angin berhembus—menyapa ruang kosong di atap sekolah itu. Sunyi, sepi, dan tenang; suasana yang sempurna bagiku untuk merileksan diri ditemani sebuah novel.

Seharusnya begitu. Namun entah mengapa, pemuda itu merasa … gamang.

.

Mayuzumi adalah orang yang mencintai dan menaruh rasa bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang ia suka—dan menolak apa yang tak sesuai untuknya.

Dan kini, sesuatu yang tak diundang menelusup dalam hatinya. Yang membuatnya (sangat) tak terima adalah—

Mengapa harus dengan gadis yang jatuh cinta pada orang lain?

Dia benci fakta itu, karena dia tak ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai sosok menyedihkan—yang menyukai seseorang tanpa balasan.

Maka, sebelum rasa itu tumbuh lebih besar dan resiko dirinya terjebak dalam urusan melankolis yang merepotkan meningkat, ia memutuskan untuk menebasnya. Tapi apakah berhasil?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Reader's PoV**

Saat membuka loker, aku mendapati sebuah benda tergeletak di dalam sana. Aku meraih benda tersebut. Ah—novel yang kupinjamkan pada Mayuzumi waktu itu. Sorot mataku meredup.

Aku bahkan tak ingat lagi mengenai novel ini. Ah, tentu saja, mana mungkin ia mau menyimpan benda milik orang yang dibencinya, pikirku sambil tersenyum kecut. Kemudian kedua alismu bertaut kala menyadari keberadaan sebuah kertas yang mencuat di bagian tengah buku. Aku menariknya lalu mengeksaminasi sekilas. Ada tulisan disana.

 _Kau boleh berkunjung ke atap lagi. Dan aku ingin makan bento buatanmu._

Beberapa detik aku terbengong, mencerna maksud dari isi surat itu. Sejurus kemudian—sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahku.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Back to Mayuzumi's PoV**

Setelah kupikir-pikir … surat yang kutulis samasekali tidak bisa disebut ajakan untuk berbaikan. Mungkin kau akan berpikir kalau aku orang memutuskan tali pertemanan secara sepihak—kemudian menyuruhmu kembali seenaknya.

( Oh, nyatanya memang begitu. )

Apa boleh buat, bila pada akhirnya kau tetap tak menunjukkan batang hidungmu—

 _Krieet_. Suara pintu atap dibuka, memecah pikiranku yang sudah bercabang kemana-mana. Kau muncul, dengan dua bungkus _sandwich_ dan dua kaleng _cola_.

"Hari ini aku tak bawa _bento_. Besok saja aku bawakan, ya?"

Besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi kau kembali menyapaku dan menyambangi atap, sama seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku memecah keheningan yang mengerubungi dengan sebuah pertanyaan retoris. "Kau sudah dengar kabarnya, 'kan?"

Kau yang duduk di sebelahku menjawab, "Hm. Pacarnya adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri. Kemarin dia baru saja menembaknya."

"Turut berduka cita," ucapku, yang lebih mirip gumaman tak niat dibanding ungkapan simpati.

"Haha. Aku baik-baik saja," kau berujar enteng dengan seulas senyum. Apa kau sedang berusaha menghibur diri sendiri? Aku adalah pengamat yang baik—dan anehnya aku tak menemukan sorot sedih sedikitpun pada kedua matamu. Gelagatmu terlihat sangat ringan seolah tanpa beban, bukankah seharusnya—

"Kalau dulu …" Suaramu menarikku dari segudang pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benak. Aku memasang telinga baik-baik. "Mungkin saja aku akan langsung patah hati dan didera sesak begitu tahu Hayama jadian dengan orang lain, tapi … sekarang berbeda. Aku samasekali tak merasakan apa-apa. Malahan, aku merasa itu bukan urusanku."

Dahiku mengkerut. "… hah? Bukannya kau menyukainya?"

"Itu dulu," jawabmu. Kemudian kau menoleh padaku, dengan senyuman dan tatapan mata yang tak bisa kutangkap artinya.

Aku gagal paham. Dari caramu bercerita dengan menggebu mengenai lelaki yang kausukai itu pada waktu-waktu sebelumnya—aku berpikir bahwa kau akan langsung terhempas oleh kabar yang masih menjadi perbincangan hangat para penghuni SMA Rakuzan itu. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir akan menyeka airmatamu, meminjamkan bahu—ah, konyol sekali, sepertinya aku terpengaruh isi bacaanku.

Tapi kenapa kau terlihat … lega?

.

.

.

* * *

Kita saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Aku duduk membaca novel, sementara kau menikmati pemandangan dari pinggiran atap yang dibatasi pagar. Suasana hening, sampai kau memecahnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak terduga.

"Menurutmu … apa itu definisi, ehm—cinta?"

"… hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

Kau tersenyum simpul. Walau belum aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya, kau lanjut bicara dengan ekspresi serius. "Dengar, ya kalau menurutku, cinta itu semacam hal yang bisa mengubah seseorang—ke arah yang lebih baik, atau malah lebih buruk. Cinta yang baik akan membuat seseorang berkembang."

Sejurus kemudian, kedua tanganmu mencengkram pagar pembatas, lalu kau menatap langit dan berseru, "Aku ingin cinta yang bisa membuatku tumbuh!"

Setelah itu, keheningan menyeruak. Kau dan aku seolah terenyuh—larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Angin berhembus—menggelitik wajahku, sama menggelitiknya dengan perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menggerayangi hatiku.

Dan itu menjadi sebuah impuls yang mendorongku untuk menoleh, menatapmu punggungmu sejenak, sebelum bibirku terbuka untuk mengatakan—

"Kalau begitu … Mau tumbuh bersamaku?"

Butuh beberapa saat untukmu termangu di tempat—sebelum membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya. Kedua manik kita bertemu, dan sesi saling pandang yang intens berlanjut. Keterkejutan terlukis di matamu, sementara aku berusaha menyampaikan pesan _aku-serius_ lewat tatapan—disela detak jantung yang tiba-tiba meliar.

"K-kau ... sungguh?" tanyamu tak jelas, masih dengan sorot tercengang—dan wajah bersemu merah. Hm, apakah rona serupa juga menghias wajahku?

Aku segera berdiri dan melangkah mendekatimu yang masih tertegun. Sesampainya di hadapanmu, kudaratkan tangan di atas kepalamu.

"Sudah lama aku ingin menyampaikan hal itu, asal kautahu."

"… jadi, aku boleh terus berada di sisimu?"

"Asal kau tak keberatan dengan seorang _otaku_ penggemar _light novel_ ," jawabku enteng.

.

.

.

( Siang itu, telah ditegaskan bahwa keberadaan Mayuzumi bukan hanya sebagai sosok cuek yang sering kaujejali curahan hati. Hubungan kalian bukan sekedar bahan olokan satu sama lain. Dedaunan pohon serta langit biru itu menjadi saksi—bahwa kalian mulai melangkah ke zona yang baru.)

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kau menemukan sebuket bunga di lokermu. Bunga Gardenia.

.

Gardenia; _hidden love, I love you in secret. *_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

*) Hanakotoba.

Adegan 'pernyataan' terinspirasi dari Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun episode 12, dengan pengembangan.

Sebenarnya saya lagi mengalami WB. Cerita ini sudah lama menggerayangi otak tetapi nggak kunjung rampung. Lusa saya ulangan semester, jadi daripada nggak fokus gegara imajinasi yang nggak tersalurkan, jadi tuangin aja deh. Maaf kalo jelek ;_;

Awalnya saya bermasalah dengan penggunaan sudut pandang. Nggak kayak cerita-cerita [ x reader] ku yang semuanya _reader-centric_ , cerita ini berfokus ke isi hati Mayuzumi coretmakanyaOOC. Saya pengen nyoba yang beda gitu, dimana si cowok yang kena _friendzone_ xD Awalnya saya pake third pov, tapi jadinya aneh. Dan membaca sebuah cerita dari fandom lain, saya pun mendapat pencerahan, yeey!

Cerita model begini seriiiiing banget terjadi di dunia nyata, termasuk di sekitar saya sendiri. /wush

Pesan moral, hati-hatilah terhadap _friendzone_! Terutama bila dipadu dengan baper, bisa galau berkepanjangan :""3 /slapped

Oke, tambah ngaco.

Baiklah, ehm, makasih buat yang udah baca sampe akhir. Silahkan menyampaikan pendapat lewat kolom review ehehehe. Kritik dan koreksi dipersilahkan, asal bukan menyangkut hal yang sudah saya sebutkan di warning ;))

Salam hangat,

Mieko.


End file.
